Uncle
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Ugo sempat teringat sesuatu ketika Aladdin akan menanyakan siapa orang tuanya. / a headcanon /


**Uncle**

**Disclaimer**: Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: slight!Solomon/Sheba; Aladdin, Ugo. **Genre**: Family/Tragedy. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: merely a headcanon of mine~

_(Ugo sempat teringat sesuatu ketika Aladdin akan menanyakan siapa orang tuanya.)_

* * *

Ugo menyaksikan setelah semuanya selesai, setelah teriakan kecil itu mereda dan digantikan oleh pembicaraan bahagia dua manusia yang baru menyaksikan eksistensi nyata akan berkah dari surga.

Ugo melihatnya dari balik tirai.

"Siapa namanya? Yang terbaik di antara nama-nama yang sudah kita pilih?" Ugo mendengar yang wanita bicara. Dia lelah, dia seperti kehilangan separuh nyawa, tetapi pelukan sebelah tangan pada pundaknya dari laki-laki tampan namun berwibawa di sisinya membangkitkan asa baru di tatapan matanya, di sorot pandangnya terhadap bayi kecil di tangannya.

"Kau tidak punya pilihan sama sekali?"

Yang wanita menggeleng. "Aku terlalu bingung untuk memberi nama pada anak laki-laki yang setampan ayahnya ini. Dia ... terlalu sempurna di mataku."

Ugo kemudian disentakkan oleh bunyi keras di luar. Di luar istana yang sudah diusahakan pengamanannya agar berada pada level seketat mungkin ini, terdengar lagi kekacauan yang sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Solomon?!"

"Tsk," bunyi tongkat yang dihentakkan beriringan dengan langkah yang geram. "Kau tetap di sini, Sheba," dia menuju pintu. Menemukan Ugo. "Ugo, ikut aku keluar. Kita bereskan semua ini."

Wanita itu mendekap bayi kecilnya kuat-kuat. Dia belum bisa bangkit untuk melindungi diri, dia hampir menangis, namun dia memasang topeng wanita kuat di wajahnya. Lelakinya menatap mereka berdua iba, namun tangannya terkepal erat sebagai pemuas rasa kesal serta kecewanya. "Aku akan mencari Vinea atau Paimon untuk menjagamu. Ugo, segera selesaikan ini semua."

"Segera dilakukan, Yang Mulia."

"Solomon!" yang di dalam kamar memanggil lagi, "Kita belum selesai—nama dia siapa?"

Suara kehancuran terdengar lagi. Kali ini, pada bagian yang tak diduga-duga. Kamar di balik punggung Solomon.

"Sheba!"

Langit-langit runtuh, Sheba membungkuk untuk melindungi putra kecilnya. Solomon bergerak cepat ke arah sana dan segera melindungi Sheba dari reruntuhan dengan sihirnya—membungkus Sheba dan putra mereka dengan atmosfer bundar kecil berupa pendar cahaya.

"Kau dan Aladdin baik-baik saja?"

Sheba mengangkat kepala. Senyumnya terbit, membelah aliran air mata di pipinya, "Aladdin, kah?"

Sorot mata Solomon melembut. Sesaat, dia lupa dengan seluruh pemberontakan di dunia yang dia pimpin. Dia membuang semua ketakutannya. Dia menatap Aladdin yang menangis kembali. Nalurinya timbul ke permukaan, dia ingin menjadi ayah yang baik. Dia ingin menjadi pendekap hangat bagi putranya yang masih begitu rapuh. Dia ingin mengamankan seluruh dunia bagi putranya. Dia ingin menjadi yang terbaik bagi putranya.

Meski Solomon baru mengenalnya, meski dia tak akan tahu akan jadi seperti Aladdin kelak, Solomon hanya ingin mendekapnya dan mengalirkan seluruh kasihnya untuk Aladdin.

Pendar sihirnya melemah sebab konsentrasinya tumpah-ruah hanya untuk Aladdin.

Dia mendekap Sheba dan Aladdin, "Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Langit-langit runtuh kembali. Solomon mengangkat Sheba dan Aladdin sekaligus. Namun, dia tak sempat membentuk pelindung sihir ketika mengerjakannya, dan salah satu balok fondasi istana jatuh.

Ke kepala Sheba.

Ugo yang berusaha menghentikan serangan dari dinding tak sempat menolong raja dan ratunya.

"Yang Mulia!"

"Tinggalkan tempat ini, Ugo! Bangun sebuah kuil suci di dimensi lain, jaga Aladdin di dalamnya sampai datang perintah baruku! Aku akan membawa Sheba pada Phoenix!"

Ugo segera mengambil alih lelaki mungil itu dari tangan Sheba yang tak lagi bisa memeluknya. Tangan Sheba lemah. Matanya tak lagi terbuka.

Ugo pergi meninggalkan Solomon dan Sheba sesegera mungkin, sambil mendekap permata berharga milik raja dan ratunya kuat-kuat.

Dan, ingatannya akan hal-hal setelah peristiwa mengerikan itu hanya menyajikan hal buruk.

"—_kun_!"

"Ugo-_kun_!"

"Ugo-_kun_!"

"... Eh?"

"Siapa aku, tadi?"

Ugo tersenyum. Kilas balik di kepalanya berhenti, konsentrasinya pecah. "Aladdin."

"Mm, Aladdin, ya ... lalu, lalu Ugo-_kun_, orang tuaku siapa?"

Ugo hanya membalas dengan senyuman. Aladdin memiringkan kepalanya, dia menatap penuh harap dan rasa penasaran memancar dari caranya memandang Ugo.

"Ugo-_kun_ selalu tidak mau mengatakan hal penting padaku," Aladdin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ah—kalau begitu, bolehkah aku menyebut Ugo-_kun_ orang tuaku?"

Ugo menggeleng. "Jangan. Aku bukan orang tuamu."

"Lalu ...?"

"Sebut saja aku ... pamanmu."

_Karena ayahmu sudah seperti saudara yang sangat kuhormati. _

**end.**

* * *

A/N: aduh seriusan aku terus-terusan kepikiran headcanon bahwa aladdin itu anaknya solomon dan sheba, dan dikirim solomon buat menyeimbangkan keanehan dunia. soalnya, aku baru ngeh dan merhatiin kata-kata yang diujarkan rukh waktu Nenek dari suku Kouga itu mati, "Beloved Solomon's Child" atau "Anak Solomon Tercinta" di tankoubon versi indo-nya. jadi aku mikirnya ya ... begini. jatohnya jadi kayak Naruto, ya, anak yang orang tuanya mati di hari kelahirannya.

ah, cuma headcanon, kok. tapi aku bakal bertahan sama headcanon ini (bahwa solomon-sheba adalah orang tua aladdin) sampai ada kepastian dari ohtaka, fufu.

ugh, harusnya aku belajar sekarang. ugh headcanon-ku di magi bertebaran padahal. um, tunggu liburan deh orz


End file.
